The Emerald One
by Who am I. I am loved
Summary: Emeraldina is the princess of the middle reigon and was looking forward to an easy life, but everything changes the day she finds out she has naturally occouring magic and though she's loosing everything she's ever had she's happy. During The High Lord AU


Disclaimer: I do not own anything and any copyright infringement was not intended

AN: Please read and reveiw it makes me feel good

* * *

"There she is," someone muttered. A few heads turned my way. I looked up at the person who was talking and met their eye, they sneered and turned up their nose. It was a man in purple robes.

"Get out of here," he shouted. "We don't need anymore slum girls." He finished, I hissed at him. I hate it how some people label others like that.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that being prejudice is wrong." I asked innocently. he looked shocked and enraged. " I think you'll find that all people are born equal. No matter what, rank and blood shouldn't matter, but as you age you find out who is worthy of respect and who is not." I said looking down at him with a look of disgust on my face. "You are not worthy of any respect you may receive from your..." I wrinkled my nose. "Bootlickers." Once I was finished everyone looked at me as if I had just killed their cat in front of them, maybe I had.

"Who do you think you are," He snarled at me, obviously enraged.  
"Ne," I said perfectly innocently. "I think I'm a soon to be Novice who will be late to the entrance ceremony if you do not remove yourself from my path." He looked at me ignorantly and didn't move. "Move now," I said commandingly. he stepped out of my path. I tilted my head to the side and said thank you before walking on quickly.

People really shouldn't assume that just because I have naturally occurring magic that I'm a slum girl. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and then stepped into the hall, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned quickly to see who was touching me. As I saw who it was I sighed with relief.

"Ah Dorrien, how are you" I asked with a smll smile playing on my lips.

"I'm fine princess, how are you. Are you nervous?"

"Dorrien, I have known you for a very Long time and loved you almost all that time, but how many times must I tell you to call me Dina, or Em or Even Emeraldina. Princess is sooo formal! And no, I'm not nervous. Marring that pig that used to be my fiance would have been more nerve wracking!!" I said joking, but Dorrien still stiffened. I patted him on the back and then laughed.

He suddenly noticed what I was wearing. "Why are you wearing that scabby cloak, it is not something you would usually wear." He said with humour in his voice.

"Why kind sir, I'm wearing it so that I can tell people off for thinking I was a slum girl, but mostly it's so I can surprise everyone" I answered simply. I was wearing a cloak with the hood up to cover my hair, it was dark and fraying around the edges. It only just showed my face with a pale white and rose complexion, delicate high cheek bones big vulnerable Emerald green eyes and perfect red lips.

"You are such a dramatist aren't you!" heb said stating the obvious with a smirk on his face.

"Mmmm hmmm!" I answered while looking around at the families gathered here, I was glad mine had been unable to come.

Suddenly a voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "All the novices must get in line and get ready to come up." Shouted the voice, I looked at Dorrien and waved bye, he waved back and mouthed 'goodluck' even though luck wasn't really necessary.

I followed the other soon to be Novices and stood at the back of the line. "Look at that slum girl. She holds herself like shes something special. Who is she princess of the whores!" Said a woman nearby.

"Looks can be deceiving." I said to her, "I'm queen of the whores." I smirked as everyone diverted their eyes. When we got to the front of the hall I looked around, no one was staring at me anymore. Everyone was doing their own thing. All of us soon to be Novices formed a line at the front of the hall.

"I present the summer intakes to the University." He moved to the boy at beginning of the line and said, "Alex of the family of Rahn." He then moved to the next in line and stated their name. "Sophia of the house of Namibia." He then moved on to the next person and stated their name and continued. When he got to the person in front of me he said. "Suzanna of the house of Razzers and finally." He said pausing to take a breath.

"Princess Emeraldina first and only child of the king and queen of the middle region." I smiled as everyone in the room gasped and the man who got in my way earlier and his wife the woman who called me princess of the whores went a strange green colour. I took that moment to remove my cloak. I was wearing a long emerald Green dress with an embroided corset bodice, I shook out my long black hair and made sure my circlet was still on my head. The circlet was very old had been handed down through the generation starting from the first ever high princess of the middle reigon, it was gold and platinum with a tear drop shaped emerald that rested on my forehead. Everyone was awestruck.

After the magician and everyone else recovered he walked back to the middle of the line and addressed us.  
"today each of you take the first step to becoming a magician," he began his voice stern and unyielding. He then went on to talk about the rules and the he got to the bit about guardianship my heart stuttered a little bit.  
"As tradition states, a Guild magician may claim guardianship of a Novice, to guide his or her training in the University." He turned to face the tiers behind him and addressed a magician dressed completely in white.  
"High lord, do you wish to claim guardianship of any of these entrants?"

"No," answered the high Lord while looking at me longingly. The magician the asked this same question to all the other high Magicians. When they had all answered no he said, "Do any magician wish to claim guardianship of these entrants."

Someone spoke up staight away. "I have made a selection Director." Everyone turned to see who it was, but I couldn't bare to. Whoever had been selected was very lucky.

"Lord Dorrien, who do you wish to claim guardianship of?" the magician asked. My head snapped up immediately, Dorrien smiled at me and winked. My heart swelled.

"Princess Emeraldina of the middle regions." He answered, I beamed at him absolutely ecstatic. That was a happy surprise, my boyfriend is now my guardian.

"Are there any more claims of guardianship?" He paused. "No. Then would all magicians intending to claim guardianship stand in front of their Novice." Dorrien walked swiftly to the front. He stopped beside me and squeezed my hand encouragingly. He then selected a cloak from the stack.

"Would Princess Emeraldina come forward." asked the Magician. I walked forward gracefully and curtcied low. I then spoke the Novices vow. Dorrien then stepped forward.  
"I hereby take guardian ship of Princess Emeraldina. Your learning is my concern until you graduate from the University." He said

"I will obey you Lord Dorrien." I answered.

"May you both benefit from this arrangement." Finished the Magician and I thought oh we certainly will. The rest of the entrants then spoke their vows and the Magician then addressed us all again. "You are all now magicians of the Guild," He said and then finished the ceremony.

Everyone then moved to their families and Dorrien grabbed my hand. "Your beauty dazzling tonight, as it is all day every day" he said before dropping onto one knee and saying, "I have loved you since I first met you will you marry me."

My eyes filled with happy tears. "Yes." I screamed before hugging him and then leaving to go to my new quarters. A new day, a new life. I thought in my head smiling slightly.

* * *

So glad I've finally typed this up and it's all because of a SNOW DAY yay :)

Please reveiw


End file.
